Betrayal
by Chibi Tsunade
Summary: Sakura was raped at night by the person who she trusted the most and she pregnant with his kid. she tells him but he denies her. So she gives up. Ino on the other hand is willing to find out what happened in order to save her best friend.


* * *

DISCLAIMER: I **do not.. **own naruto.

* * *

-

-

-

Betrayal.

内応

-

-

-

"Sakura-Chan stop it," Naruto worriedly said.

"Yeah forehead stop or you're going to get hurt," Ino said.

Why was she being like this? Ever since they came back from their vacation with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura had locked herself in her room crying her eyes out. They were worried; it had been a long time since Sakura had cried so why did she start now.

Ino's eyebrows furrowed. "Forehead open this door or I'll knock it down," she said, hoping that sakura would listen to her.

Sakura opened her room door and was instantly hugged by Ino and Naruto. She just stood there, not caring at the fact that she was the worry of her friends.

They let go of her and Ino pushed Naruto out of the room, locking it. "Now that he's gone. You'll tell me why your crying won't you?" ignoring the ruckus that Naruto was causing outside.

Sakura stood there and after a few minutes she started to cry, tears falling down those green orbs. She clung onto Ino and cried.

When Sakura stopped, she wiped her eyes and pointed to the round coffee table in the middle of the room.

Ino walked over and to her surprise she saw a white stick. Her eyes widened,

"Forehead," she whispered. It was a pregnancy test, it was positive. By now Naruto had stopped banging on the door and left to who knows where.

Ino walked back to her best friend and hugged her, patting her back lightly. "Tell me, what happened," Ino said.

"I-I-I-It w-was t-the n-n-night before we came home a-a-and I h—had gone for a walk, sakura said as she started to cry. "I had gone I-I-into the f-f-f-forest b-because I heard some strange s-s-sounds." She said. "O-o-obviously I had gone to investigate and when I reached there," she paused as she let out another cry. "I had been attacked by this drunk guy, when I looked up I saw **him**," she sniffed. "H-h-h-he raped me," she said finally.

She was referring to Uchiha Sasuke, the Konoha heartthrob. Ino finally understood why sakura had been crying.

"There's something that you didn't tell me," Ino said narrowing his eyes. "You told him right?" she asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath and said, " when I went up to him and told him," she let out a cry. " He said that I was a pretending bitch and that he would never sleep anyone who is the weakest most annoying fan girl in his life,"

"You didn't believe him, did you?" she asked sakura didn't answer. "Sakura, you're the best doctor in Konoha and to top that you are the best most intelligent person who knows how to defend yourself," Ino said.

"I can't stand it anymore," sakura said, she was in pain and the only person who could help her wasn't easing her pain. "Sakura. I'll be back okay? I'll go get something for you to eat. After all you need it," Ino said pointing to sakura's belly.

Sakura didn't reply, she had fallen asleep. Ino sighed as she took out a small blanket from one the cupboards, she put it over sakura and made her lie down on the couch, placing a pillow under her bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ino just left sakura's apartment. She had to go and find that Uchiha and give him a piece of her mind.

She walked over to the Uchiha district and banged on the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke open the door this once!" "Uchiha open the door or I'll report you to Tsunade for harassing her apprentice!" she screamed, while banging on his front door.

The door opened up and Ino was greeted by the greatly annoyed face of Uchiha Sasuke. "What the hell do you want?" he growled.

Ino just slapped him, without responding to his question. Sasuke was surprised what did she want now. He caught her hand just before it reached his face.

"Either tell me what you want or go to hell!" he growled loudly. "I want to know why you did it. Why you hurt Sakura!" Ino screamed at his face.

Sasuke just sighed, "Is that the reason you came here? To ask me what I did to Sakura? That's all? What a waste of my time." He said.

"If you want to know the truth then…. find Huguya and bring him here," he said closing the door.

* * *

sorry i haven't been updating my stories for like a million years..jkz...well the truth is..i wanted a break from writing..and exams...and also my annoying brother can't stop snooping around to see what i'm writing...so yeah...sorry guyz...plz forgive me...i'll update this story as fast as i can..i really am sorry...


End file.
